


A Servant's Wish

by darling_pet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Books, Chaptered, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Master & Servant, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Servants, Sneaking Around, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You have been a trusted servant to the Asgardian Royal Family for a while now, and Loki is willing to reward you with three wishes.





	1. Chapter 1

“Your evening tea, Master Loki.”

Bowing your head, you leave your Master the tray of tea and biscuits next to him at the bay window where he sits. You remember to speak softly, so as not to disturb him while he reads. Loki glances to the tray, then to you, uttering an “mm, thank you, (Y/N),” and returns to his book.

“You’re welcome, Master.” You bow again, and after taking only a few steps away, Loki repeats your name.

You cherish the sound of your name on his tongue every time.

“Yes, Master?”

The Prince of Asgard closes his reading material and leans forward slightly. “How long have you been with us now?”

How long have you worked for the Royal family? A decent question - and something that the King would surely not like to become public knowledge. To Asgard, you are a “servant,” but only you and the All-Father know how you truly came to be here.

You were taken from your family when they couldn’t pay their debt to the King.

What you really are is a slave.

And the only bearable thing about this situation was that you were more often than not Loki’s “servant.” Sometimes you would fetch items for Thor and Frigga, but lately it seems that you perform all your dutiful work for the raven-haired prince. And you were more than fine with this.

You merely blink at his question and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Almost a year now, Master.”

“Wow,” he mutters to himself before speaking up and fixing his eyes more so on yours, “that is quite a long time.”

You don’t respond.

“Come here,” he says, only a moment later adding, “please.”

You obey, of course, but still feel wary. Loki seems calm today, though you are aware of the prince’s hidden temper. Never has he been angry towards you, but you still wish not to start now. Holding your hands in front of you, you await what he has to say.

“You have done excellent work,” he praises you. “I know it is not my father’s tendency to reward his servants, but I would very much like to do so for you and all you have done for _me_. I must confess, no other servant has performed as well as you have, (Y/N). Your efforts have not gone unnoticed by me.”

You stumble in your reply. “I- I- Thank you, Master Loki. It’s an honour to be recognized.”

He smiles kindly, then shows you a flash of his own mischievous one.

“I want to give you three wishes - whatever your heart desires most, within reason, of course.”

This feels like a Midgardian holiday you’ve heard about! Your heart may actually leap out of your chest at his kindness.

“I don’t know what to say, Master,” you admit in joyous surprise. Loki simply smiles again.

“Tell me one thing that you wish, anything.”

You think about it, but are conscious of not taking up too much of his time, so when your eyes land on the book Loki had been reading, you answer,

“A book. I wish to read one of your books.”

In truth, it has been too long since you have read anything. Servants are not allowed to read books, let alone the ones in the palace. _What will he say to that?_

His eyebrows raise on his forehead, impressed, then turns his attention to where your eyes lingered on the book.

“I have read this one countless times previously, so please take it. I hope you find it as intriguing as I do.” Loki reaches for the item and presents it to you, your fingers accidentally grazing his in the handoff. At the touch, you unintentionally jerk the book towards your middle, holding it precious.

“Many thanks, Master. I’m certain I will enjoy it. It’s been years since I-” you cut yourself off, fearing for talking too much or divulging more than a servant should. You dip your head slightly. “If it pleases my Master, I will take my leave.”

“I cannot say it ‘_pleases_’ me, but I suppose you best be on your way.”

With a final bow, you accidentally stare into his twinkling green eyes. You spin around to walk briskly out of Loki’s chambers with his book clutched to your chest in an intense grip.

You were just granted your first wish, albeit made in haste, and though it was a thrill to borrow this book, you sure as Hel weren’t going to waste your final two wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, (Y/N), come in.”

It isn’t until a few days later that you bring the book with you to Loki’s chambers, along with his usual evening tea. You’re unable to wipe the sweet, smitten smile off your face. After you set the tea down on the table, you present the book to your Master.

The god makes a pleased sound.

“So, what did you think?” he asks. You’re kind of taken aback by the question. Loki, Prince of Asgard, a member of the Royal Family, wants to know your thoughts? On a _book_?

“What did I think?” you repeat, unsure what to do. Servants aren’t customarily permitted to partake in discussions on their thoughts. Let alone about literature.

Loki chuckles, “Yes, tell me your opinion, comments, and what have you.”

“Well,” you start warily, “I thought it was a beautifully written narrative of two lovers who would move mountains to be together. Against all the odds and societal norms only for it to end in utter tragedy! It broke my heart…”

You go on, and the entire time you recount what has been swirling around in your head, Loki looks upon you with great interest. And dare you say ‘fondness’? The trickster prince pours a cup of tea, then as a complete shock, offers it to you. Cautiously, you accept.

“Thank you, Master Loki.” You bow your head slightly.

“No, thank you (Y/N). It has been incredibly refreshing to hear a new point of view.”

Taking a sip of the tea you had prepared, you visibly notice a metaphorical light bulb go off for him. “Would you like to see something wonderful?”

Your mind reels with the possibilities of what that _something_ could be.

“I would, very much,” you reply, trying to compose yourself in front of royalty.

“Follow me,” Loki instructs, “but leave a considerable distance between us, alright?”

You nod, which verges on frantic. After watching Loki leave the room, you wait a moment, and in this small amount of time you wonder how in the Nine Realms this could be happening. You bring the tea tray as a cover and make sure to keep that inconspicuous distance between the two of you, catching him look back to make sure you’re still following.

At last, you reach a pair of great wooden doors where Loki waits.

“I thought you might enjoy this as much as I,” he whispers in your ear. The raven-haired god opens the doors to reveal an extraordinary, massive room filled wall to wall with books.

The Royal Library.

You almost drop the tea tray, but do set it down on a small table near you. Mouth agape, you wander further inside, spinning as you take in the sheer amount of reading material.

_It’s astounding!_

“Do you like it?” Loki asks you.

“Oh my goodness, Master Loki, this room is magnificent! I’ve never seen such a collection!” you exclaim, then cover your mouth. Servants are never allowed to be this vocal. Loki takes a step towards you and tentatively moves your hands down with his own.

_The. Prince. Is. Holding. My. Hands._

All you’re able to do is blink and maybe smile with a hint of a blush creeping up your neck. Loki lets out a small “heh” laugh while his own smile reflects in his eyes.

If the resounding sound of the heavy door didn’t shake you from your moment, the sharp, angry voice definitely did. You both drop your hands with lightning speed.

“A _servant_? In the Royal Library?!” the curator booms as he strides with purpose towards you. “Such insolence! My Prince, I apologize on behalf of this-”

“-I do not want your _apologies_,” Loki snaps at the small man, “nor do I care for your unnecessary tone. This lady was merely bringing me my tea as I requested.” He motions to the now certainly cold tea in the pot. And you swear you hear the curator scoff the word “lady” under his breath.

“Oh, well then, I- I will take my leave,” the curator recoils, clearly unable to withstand being in the same room as the Royal who berated him. “A thousand pardons, my Prince.”

You know you shouldn’t laugh, but you almost do when Loki rolls his eyes behind the smaller man’s back. Once again, you two are alone.

“(Y/N), may I ask if you have thought about your second wish?” he asks, now reverting to his kind self around only you. You press your lips together in a smile.

“I have.”

“Would you care to tell me?” he teases. You inhale slowly.

“I wish to visit the marketplace,” you divulge. “I miss being around others, and tasting the food, and admiring the talents of the artisans…” You’re rambling again, but Loki looks enthralled at your desires. He takes your hand gently in his and raises it to his lips.

“Then your wish is my command,” he says, with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes a decent amount of planning to get the timing right for your secret outing to the marketplace, but with the help of the Trickster Prince, everything goes flawlessly.

Loki covertly leads you out through various secret passages within the palace, ones that even you had not known about, even with working behind the scenes for the Royal Family for this long.

You are also covered up in one of Frigga’s cloaks. Whether Loki borrowed the garment or “borrowed” it is beyond your knowledge. Still, you feel honoured yet anxious to be wearing such an exquisite item.

And should anyone of your fellow servants or worse, _superiors_ catch you outside of the palace, you would be in seriously deep trouble.

You don’t even want to consider the consequences.

But Loki here by your side seems to make all worries disappear. He appears to be fond of you (and of course, you of him), and you believe the prince would keep you safe.

On the last turn through the dimly-lit stone passageway, Loki reaches a door to where you expect is the exit.

“Ready?” he asks you with a hand on the door.

“I’ve never been more so,” you reply, feeling the anticipation rise in your chest. Upon opening the door, the midday sun blinds you, so you lift an arm to your eyes. Loki helps lead you out, and as soon as your vision adjusts to the light, you gasp.

Across from you both, you spot the festivities already in commencement at Asgard’s cherished and thriving outdoor marketplace. Loki watches you, as he seems to do quite a lot, and when you catch him doing so, you blush.

“Can we…?” you start. He takes a small step in your direction, letting his fingers pull up the hood of your cloak to your head before doing the same with his own. Loki proffers his hand to you.

“Of course we can.”

***

You don’t think you’ve ever seen the Prince smile this much.

You don’t think _you’ve_ ever smiled this much.

At first, when the pair of you walk into the courtyard of booths, you’re slightly overwhelmed by all the products, people, sounds, and smells. 

Naturally, the very second you narrow in on a booth stacked with old books, your eyes widen and you make a beeline for it. Loki may have chuckled behind you, but that is unclear. You drag him by the hand.

It’s impossible to choose which book to pick up first. Your hands simply hover in the air over them, indecisive.

Loki, though, easily picks up a rustic-looking volume and flips through it. Peering over, you skim some of the passages.

“What do you think?” You adore it when Loki asks you about your thoughts on things. This time you’re able to answer without hesitation.

“We should read it together,” you try to say without squeaking. At this point, you don’t believe he would be against such a notion. Not with the way he looks at you.

“A brilliant idea,” he answers, immediately handing the woman behind the booth a handful of gold coins in exchange, while tactfully hiding his face behind the shadows of his hood.

Later, he also buys you a gold band for your wrist, something you insist you can’t accept, but what you learn is that there is no use denying your Master and Prince when his mind is made up.

The entire outing with Loki is like a dream. During your time together, you feel all the fabrics of the clothing for sale, try samples of baked goods, and the two of you even share a delectable Asgardian dessert on a secluded bench overlooking the sea. You couldn’t be happier.

Loki reaches up behind you to pull one of the nearby vibrant flowers from its stem, and fastens it into your hair.

Correction. _Now_ you couldn’t be happier.

It’s such a terrible shame your second wish come true has to reach its end. You dread having to go back into the hidden passageway and return to the palace. You feel like Loki can sense this as well. Once again in the dim light, the prince makes an elegant motion with his hands which produces two iridescent green snakes floating in the air to comfort you. You let out a giggle, but remember to keep quiet after that, silently enjoying the swerving illusions as they lead the way back to the corridors.

The part you wished would never arrive soon does as you find yourselves at the door to the servant chambers. Both you and Loki look around the hall for any prying eyes. He hands you the book you chose today, for which you thank him yet again.

“I’ve had the most wonderful time,” you tell him.

“I must say, I’ve not had a better outing myself,” Loki replies, adjusting the flower in your hair. Something in his body language screams at you that he’s about to kiss you - something incredibly taboo - and you prepare yourself. Your eyes flutter close to receive the forbidden kiss, but both his and your eyes widen at the sound of approaching voices. In an instant, the Trickster Prince vanishes into thin air, but not before giving you a look of profound regret at the interrupted moment. Scurrying inside your chambers, you make it to your bed and flop down onto your back and let out the most dreamy sigh you’d been holding in all day.

You hug your book tightly once more before finding a spot under your bed to hide it, along with your gold wrist band and precious flower in your hair. You make sure to cover them with a tattered extra blanket for good measure.

Back on your bed, you lie there with your eyes closed as your mind replays the day’s every second. You never want to forget it.

And then it dawns on you...

There’s one final wish to make.


	4. Chapter 4

This is going to be one of the most difficult evenings of your life.

The All-Father and the Royal Family are hosting a significant dinner for a revered Vanaheim tribe where everything must go off without a hitch. Best behaviour, meal cooked to perfection, and all servants kept in line.

However, none of these things are what you’re concerned about. No, you are more worried about whether you will be able to keep from smiling like a giddy school girl or refraining from excessive lingering gazes to Loki during the dinner. In fact, it’s already proving to be a challenge…

You stand at the ready against the wall to the dining hall with the other servants, awaiting to be beckoned by a certain member of the Royal Family. Loki has called upon you a couple times already, though you’re sure he doesn’t want to exceed the number of times in which he does. Doing so might raise suspicion, so he only gestures to you when necessary. So far, you’ve refilled his golden mead-goblet twice and, at one time, fetched him a new fork. You are sure he dropped the utensil on purpose as an excuse for you to come near him again.

“I thank you,” he had said. You simply remained silent in your bow to your master, as per protocol, and let your eyes linger on his.

While the dinner progresses, Odin, Thor, and the Vanaheim elite engage in a lively discussion, complete with fists on the table and roaring laughter. Much of the table appears too distracted with each other’s company, so Loki casts an extra soft gaze towards you as he takes a sip from his goblet. You can’t help but chew on your lip a little to suppress your burgeoning smile. A turning blonde head catches your attention - Frigga spots you, following her son’s line of vision. Your eyes dart straight ahead to stare at nothing, anything but the youngest Prince.

For the remainder of the seemingly never-ending meal, you refuse to look upon the object of your affection. Loki does try to capture your attention as the company exits the dining hall, but you busy yourself by clearing the table. And he wouldn’t dare hang around while you do so - such behaviour would cause too much of a stir.

After the plates and centrepieces have been cleared, you are then stuck with the task of folding and transporting the more ornate tablecloths back into the special storage room down the corridor. You make your way there, feeling so glad this evening is over. You weren’t sure you’d get out of it without someone…

Two green floating snakes made of light slither on either side of you, only to intertwine themselves up ahead. You stop, and when they dissipate, a figure walks up beside you.

“May I carry that for you?” Loki asks, gesturing to the tablecloth.

“Is that wise?” you reply. “What if you were to be seen carrying out servant work?”

“I dare say others might think it would be ‘character building’ for me.” Loki gives a cheeky smile. You’ve both already reached the storage room, where you knowingly place the dining ware inside. Loki leans against the wall adjacent to the door until you’ve finished your task.

“You look enchanting tonight,” he tells you, reaching for your hands to hold them between you. Your breath catches.

“I don’t look any different than I normally do…” What does he see that you don’t?

“To me, you do.”

_Valhalla above, he really knows just what to say…_ Summoning enough courage, you manage to voice your thoughts. A thought in particular, one you’ve come to repeatedly since your last outing together.

“Master Loki? I do believe I know my final wish.”

Holding your hands up between your chests, he says, “Then please, I am all ears.”

“I wish… I wish for a kiss. From you.”

The twinkle of pure mirth shines in his eyes. Delight. Relief. Want. It’s all there. Loki does a quick check, left and right, finding no one amongst you both in the corridor.

“As you wish.”

His hand caresses your cheek, barely, as if he’s being extra careful with you. Loki leans in, attention zoning in on your slightly parted mouth. You can’t even fully believe it when your lips meet. The softness in his kiss is enough to calm the jitters. You can feel and taste the longing, the savouring, in Loki’s gentleness. But the kiss doesn’t feel long enough when it finally ends.

Your eyes flutter open.

“Thank you,” you whisper, unable to find your voice.

“It was my greatest pleasure,” he replies. His thumb brushes your chin. Loki looks both ways down the corridor again. “Meet me in my chambers,” he tells you in all seriousness and haste, “Bring tea as an excuse.”

All oxygen from your lungs disappears, so all you do is nod in reply.

When the two of you part, you scurry back down the hall towards the servant quarters. You’ll need to change out of your special occasion work garments, then prepare the tea. Will there be time to fix your hair, too?

As you open the door to your rooms, bright smile and dizzying thoughts, everything falls to a frightening halt.

Another one of the servants with whom you share a room, stands with her arms folded beside one of the palace’s guards. On top of your bed lies the items that were hidden beneath it - the flower with its petals broken, the gold wrist band gleaming with guilt, and your only means of escape - the book.

“Is this your bed?” the guard asks you, but before you’re able to answer, the other servant sells you out in confirming that it is. “Where did you get these?”

“I-” You can’t properly answer the follow-up question. What could you say? That the Prince gave these to you as gifts after leaving the palace on what was basically a _date_?

You cannot win here.

“Gold? Literature? Servants are prohibited from having such items,” the guard chastises you. “Especially those that are stolen.”

“But they aren’t-!” you protest. His grip on your arms is brutal. “Hey! I didn’t steal anything! Where are you taking me?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually outlined several more chapters to this, so this will be continued!


End file.
